As Long As We're Together, Does It Matter Where We Go?
by littlelights
Summary: A short interpretation of what could have transpired had our favorite thief been able to escape Zelena in New York. A short self medicating story in response to episode 04x18 "Heart of Gold."


As Long As We're Together, Does It Matter Where We Go?

By littlelights

*******************************************************************************************

A short interpretation of what could have transpired had our favorite thief had been able to escape the Wicked Witch's plans in New York. No copyright infringement intended.

********************************************************************************************

It didn't seem real, watching Regina bustle around her kitchen, making dinner with ferocity born of relief and crisis management. His son was seated at the high kitchen counter Regina had called an 'island', happily drinking a glass of milk and chatting happily about their long car ride back to Storybrooke. Everything was an adventure when you were young boy, Robin thought. Their narrow escape from Zelena had been a heart twisting event. A fortuitous phone call from Emma had given Robin much needed time to slip away with Roland and into the bright yellow bug. The passing hours had brought them back to the strange little village known as Storybrooke, and the tangible comfort of their protected pocket of Maine. He was home. Home to Regina.

Zelena was a loose end, and it troubled him deeply. Six weeks in her company had given him the bone deep feeling that something was wrong. Even though there were several hundred miles and a protection spell between them, Robin couldn't help but think Zelena had some sort of advantage. A year living in the enchanted forest under her guerilla tactics had taught him to think cautiously of anything she planned. Emma had been his savior today, giving him and Roland back to safety, and for that he was deeply grateful. Emma, with her steady nature and a slight smile had told him not to worry about it. She was responsible for bringing back the happy endings, she said, why not bring them back in some way to everyone?

When they had pulled up to Regina's grand home, he couldn't look at anything else but her. Pale and eyes furrowed with anxiety, she had burst out the front door wearing those wonderfully fussy but terribly impractical high heeled black boots. She was trotting down the walkway, heels clicking on the dull stone - he was out of the car and had her in his arms. The thread between them pulled in his chest. When he wrapped his arms around her and they were joined heart to heart, the world tilted, straightened, and stilled. He had closed his eyes and winced as all the pain of their parting seemed to evaporate, giving him a bone-deep sense of rightness. Gods, she even smelled the same. He felt two tears fall onto his neck, and the hitch of her breath as she tried to breathe deeply. How did he ever think he could live without her?

He held her until a yank on his pant leg pulled him from the moment. It was Roland, awake from his nap and looking both excited and happier than he had seemed only a few hours ago. "I want Regina, Papa," his son said excitedly. "I want Regina." Regina, with all the dignity of her station scooped up his son into a hug and kissed him on the forehead. Roland kissed her too, a quick and messy peck on the cheek before he pulled his arms around her neck. "Regina, I'm hungry." She had tutted then, promising spaghetti and apple muffins inside. Holding tight to Roland, she had nodded her thanks to Emma, before ushering himself and Roland into the house.

Hands washed, sauce on the stove, the pasta on the boil, Robin marveled in the moment. He was exactly where he wanted and needed to be. They had some time, he thought as Regina fussed over Roland's napkin. Time to gather their wits and discover what Zelena had in store for them. Rumpelstiltskin without a doubt had some sort of stake in this game. Their meeting at the hospital a few weeks ago had spun around in his head during the drive back to Storybrooke. Tomorrow he would meet with his men, the Charmings, and anyone else who could help with the latest crisis. But tonight was for himself, Roland, and Regina. A chance to catch a breath before they ran headlong into defusing the Author, Zelena, and any of the other enemies lying in wait by their front door.

He needed a night with soulmate.

Regina was at the stove, glancing up at him with those beautiful chocolate eyes. Quick glances, as she was focused on perfecting dinner. Robin took those little looks as an invitation to stand beside her at the stove, to slide his hand to the side of her back, and watch her work. Her hands weren't shaking as badly as they were when he first held her, the excuse to make dinner working as an outlet for nervous energy. After the amount of anguish they'd both experienced, he was surprised they were both taking this sudden development so well.

"Plates, please." She stated, nodding her head in the direction of the cupboard. Her face was so pretty and inviting he had trouble looking away. "As you wish, my lady," he replied. He felt her eyes sweep up and down his body as he opened the cupboard and reached up to pull three plates from the shelf.

It was a relief to gather at the intimate space of the kitchen island, the heat of the stove filling the room and chasing away the chill of the approaching evening. Roland ate everything on his plate, leaving large dibbles of pasta sauce on his shirt front and sleeves. "Nothing a little detergent can't fix." Regina smiled, wiping stray flecks of food from his son's face. Unlike his time spent with Zelena, Roland made no move to avoid Regina's attention. Another glass of milk, two muffins, and a quick change into a pair of Henry's old pajamas, and Roland is asleep.

Robin carries the little boy upstairs to a guest room, and together with Regina, they tuck his son into bed. Safe at last, Robin thought as he gave Roland one last kiss on the head. They leave the little boy to his asleep and dreaming of adventures which will undoubtedly unfold tomorrow. Hands linked and they leave the room and keep the guest room door open. "I'm used to having him close by," he hears himself say. "And I want to keep an ear out just in case."

He doesn't register how they arrived in her bedchamber, but the door was barely closed and she was in his arms again. Words flowed between them, each sharing their stories between kisses and tears. So much had happened since their goodbye at the town line. She had reassembled their page from Henry's book, and she kept it tucked next to her heart in her coat pocket. He'd learned to navigate the sprawling city. The Queens of Darkness were in town, forcing her to take a risk and infiltrate their plans. He had retrieved a potion for Mr. Gold, but couldn't understand why the last conversation with the man had unnerved him.

Regina was his happiness, she and Roland. And he was free to follow his heart and to be with her. They would rally through whatever tomorrow had in store for them, but the joy of the moment wasn't lost on either of them. Clothes were shed, sheets were opened, and when he was moving inside her, all he could remember later was bliss.

It was quite a bit later when he heard the buzzing of his cell phone from the trousers he left on the floor. Regina startled awake in his arms, following his gaze to his phone. He brushed a hand over her face in a caress. "It could be Emma," Robin stated gently. Leaving her bed, he reached the pocket of his trousers for the offending phone. The screen illuminated the room with a bright light and the name 'Marion' flashing on the screen. It was a troubling sign of what was to come.

"Emma?" Regina asked, a slight tremor of hope in her voice.

"No. It's Zelena. I think she's discovered our escape." Robin's thumb waivered above the 'accept' button. No. It was better to keep their foe guessing. The less information she had, the better. Instead, he diverted the call to his voicemail. Sliding back into bed with his soulmate, he handed Regina the phone. "Will you send Emma one of those invisible messages? I haven't quite gotten used to them yet." Regina smirked, making his body hum with the promise of what that expression could fulfill. She didn't bother to correct him. He wrapped an arm around her back, kissing her shoulder as she sent the message.

Switching the phone to silent, she reached across him to place the offending piece of technology on the nightstand. Her hands free at last, he pulled her on top of him, pulling her down into a deep kiss. "I love you," Regina breathed as he kissed the sensitive curve of her neck. "I love you so much." He didn't wait to slide back inside her. "And I love you." They only had a few hours until they were in the thick of things again, and he wasn't about to waste them worrying about what was to come.

******************************************************************************************************

Reviews are love and are much appreciated. As are mentions and fic recommendations.


End file.
